Jealous Knight
by Emmypie28
Summary: Delic gets extremely jealous of those who capture the affection of his beautiful prince Hibiya. Oneshot for Mary-chan12


It was the early morning and in a beautiful mansion set atop a beautiful hill overlooking a beautiful kingdom, a gorgeous blonde host was just waking up. He opened his bright pink eyes and smiled as he sat up stretching his arms over his head his tanned and toned bare chest becoming more revealed as the blanket fell to his hips. The blonde's back arched as he came to the peak of his stretch, relaxing his aching muscles before turning his head to look at the golden clock on his bedside table that read. 7:05 a.m.

Delic gasped and sprang out of bed not bothering to make his bed or put on a shirt as he ran out of his room and made a mad dash for his prince's room. Hibiya had relented for once to his blonde's amorous pleas to act as a butler to him. The whole conversation had started once when Shitsuo was bathing Hibiya, which to the both of them was business as usual, and Delic had walked in. Delic had gotten insanely jealous and had begged Hibiya for weeks no to let him be his butler for the day and hopefully Delic would do a good enough job to where Hibiya would let Shitsuo go and have Delic take care of him. Then it could just be the two of them. Hibiya had instructed Delic to rise him at precisely seven in the morning and here Delic was, five minutes late.

"Hibi-chan! It's time to wake up i'm so sorry i'm la-" Delic shouted as he burst into the young prince's bed chambers without knocking, only to find Hibiya sitting leisurely on his bed already almost fully clothed as Shitsuo buttoned up his shirt slowly and carefully with skilled fingers, covering up more and more of Hibiya's creamy, pale skin. Shitsuo buttoned the last button and bowed before pardoning himself and walking out of the room. Delic stepped back with a scowl, glaring at Shitsuo as he walked passed him and exiting the room. Hibiya sighed and shook his head standing up, now fully clothed minus his golden crown and golden cape.

"You're late." Hibiya frowned at him and walked forward and up to Delic looking him up and down. Hibiya liked what he saw, but his blonde's attire was entirely inappropriate for the morning time. "And you aren't even dressed."

Delic smirked and used his foot to push the door shut behind him and wrapped his arms around Hibiya's waist bringing the small prince close to him. The blonde leaned down and kissed Hibiya's ear lobe and spoke a soft apology into his ear before the prideful raven pushed the blonde back and brushed off his clothing.

"Fetch my cape and crown peasant, and don't wrinkle it!" Hibiya commanded, to which Delic bowed in agreement and retrieved the prince's cape and crown and tied the cape in a sloppy bow and placed the crown slightly askew on the raven's head. Hibiya looked at his expression and scowled.

"Shitsuo!" Hibiya called, the very name sending rolls of displeasure down Delic's spine. What made Shitsuo so fucking special? What did he have that Delic didn't? The large wooden door to Hibiya's bed chamber opened with a quiet creak as Shitsuo stepped in the room and floated over to the small prince and gracefully retied his cape in a perfect bow and tilted the crown atop the boy's head slightly to the right before standing back. Hibiya glanced at his reflection in the mirror once more and was much happier with his appearance now. Flowing jet black locks framed his face perfectly, stunning golden eyes were swept over by thick and long black lashes, small pearl earrings graced his ear lobes and his closed were fitted to his small frame perfectly, black pants covered with striped thigh high stockings and knee high boots polished to perfection. Delic gaped at his prince as the crown on his head shone in the rays of light coming through the sheer golden curtains. His prince was beautiful.

Hibiya smiled at himself then turned to Delic and walked up to him frowning slightly.

"Change into something presentable and maybe after we have breakfast you can still escort me on my daily ride with Alfred." Hibiya offered before walking past Delic gracefully and out of the room calling for Shitsuo to follow after him.

Delic was furious as the little green monster known as jealousy reared its ugly head around and latched on to the blonde's heart. Hibiya smiled at the work Shitsuo did but frowned at Delic's. Hibiya let Shitsuo bathe him but had yet to even let Delic remove his clothing on their romantic evenings together. Hibiya let Shitsuo dress and undress him planty of times. What pissed Delic off worst of all was how Hibiya smiled at Shitsuo. The beautiful prince would flash his butler a dazzlingly charming smile whenever the stoic butler would do something that pleased him. That smile made Delic's breath catch in his throat and his heart flutter and want to fly away. Whenever he saw it, it was never directed at him. It was either aimed towards Shitsuo or the prince's bloody horse. Delic grit his teeth and slammed his door as he sulked the whole time he was dressing himself.

After breakfast Hibiya had been kind enough to let Delic still escort him on his daily horse ride with his beloved Alfred. Hibiya and Delic walked down to the horse stables, Delic trying to act as butlerly as possible, taking note to walk a step behind his prince and keep his hands behind his back no matter how badly he wanted them to be all over Hibiya. The small prince noticed this as he stopped and turned to look at Delic waiting for him to catch up.

"You're acting rather strange this morning," Hibiya noted sounding slightly upset before shaking his head to keep his composure, "Uh, for a commoner." Hibiya covered and went back to walking as Delic followed him, jealousy still chomping away at his heart strings and making him more and more angry. His day just kept getting worse and worse.

Once the two had reached the stables Hibiya had immediately gone up to Alfred's stable and hugged the snow white horse around his neck and petted his mane slowly. Delic's eye twitched as he watched the scene from afar. Hibiya never did that to Delic. Not once not ever. As if it were possible Delics frown deepened and jealousy's claws dug into his heart making his skin crawl. Hibiya petted his Alfred once more before grabbing his horse's brush and brushing the pure white flowing mane of his beloved Alfred and began counting. Delic grimaced and sat on a turned over bucket crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at the scene, his attempt at acting butlerly had failed and now he had to wait for Hibiya to brush his stupid horses's mane a hundred times.

Half an hour had passed before Hibiya was done and had saddled Alfred and was ready to be mounted on to his horse and be taken out for his daily ride. Hibiya cleared his throat and Delic stood up and grabbed Hibiya's had and assisted him in mounting his horse. Hibiya's hand was still in Delic's as gold locked with magenta and Delic leaned his head down to Hibiya's delicate, gloved hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of it. Hibiya's eyes glimmered with desire at the admiring gesture and he was about to smile before he felt his cheeks become warm with embarrassment and he pulled his hand away sticking his nose high into the air and sitting up straighter.

"Well get on with it peasant, I'm not getting any younger." Hibiya retorted and Delic frowned as he saw Hibiya pet Alfred lovingly out of the corner of his eye.

Delic and his young prince carried on through the usual forest path on the castle grounds, his prince on horseback, and himself on foot as he led the horse carrying his precious Hibiya. Both of them had continued on like this in silence save for the few times Hibiya had started talking to Alfred. Delic glared at the horse out of the corner of his eyes. Stupid Alfred, stupid Shitsuo.

"Ello, ello, ello, what 'ave we here?" A gruff voice rasped out as men came out from the bushes completely surrounded the royal caravan. Robbers had seemingly found their way into the prince's forest and were now hungry for riches. The thugs had closed in on them, trapping them. Hibiya kept his composure and scoffed.

"What are you doing in my forest you filthy swine? You have no business here. Leave all of you before I have you arrested." Hibiya ordered keeping his chin high. The leader of the thugs, a nasty, filthy man with soot and dirt caked all over him rose his eyebrow and smirked at Hibiya.

"Ahh~ Beg my pardon your highness, we was all just looking for some fun weren't we boys?" All of the robbers laughed and hollered, before the leaders gaze returned to Hibiya before licking his lips and looking hungrily at Hibiya. "And I fink we jus' found it. Kill blondie, and don't touch the boy he's mine." That had thrown Hibiya off guard and now his beautiful golden eyes shone with fear as the men closed in Alfred backed up.

Delic, at this point, was shaking with anger. These men had picked the wrong fucking day to get on his nerves. He shut his eyes and started to get angrier and angrier to the point he thought steam was going to blow from his ears. NO ONE talked about HIS gorgeous Hibiya that way.

"Delic!" Hibaya yelled fearfully as one of the thugs grimy hands reached out for Hibiya as the thug made kiss noises. That was all Delic needed.

Before the man even set a hand on Alfred or Hibiya, Delic shot in front of him and bent his hand back kicking him into three other thugs sending them all to the floor groaning in pain. Alfred whinnied as two thugs held him steady another one ready to grab Hibiya. Before the robber even had the chance Delic had slid under Alfred and swooped his leg across the man's ankles making him drop to the floor. Delic shot the two filthy thugs holding Alfred a dirty look and the two ran away with the other three following and as soon has he was up, the man Delic had knocked down fled as well.

"Delic!" Hibiya shouted again as the sound of a sword was drawn, the leader of the thugs now behind Delic with a sword. The slimy leader slashed his sword across Delic's back giving him a deep cut on his back. Delic fell onto Alfred who supported him and his head landed on Hibiya's lap as he gripped Hibiya's clothing in pain.

"I ain't going down without a fight blondie. Pretty soon that prince of yours will be all mine and I'll have him sha-" Before the pig of a man even finished his sentence Delic had drawn Hibiya's sword, adorned with a golden handle, out of the sheath slung over Hibiya's hips and had turned and pressed the shimmering blade to the mans throat glaring at him.

"You listen here you fucking pig. The only reason you are going to live today is because you are NOT worthy of my beautiful prince's sword. Now, here's what is going to happen, you are going to run your dirty ass off of this property and never set foot anywhere near hear again. If I ever see you hear again I will fucking take care of you myself." Magenta eyes had darkened to a fiercer shade as Delic's eyes bored into the frightened ones of the robber leader who just nodded and widened his eyes more in fear. "I'm not going to kill you right now, and after this moment his highness and I will never think of you again for the rest of our lives, but you'll always think of me. Wondering how long you have until I come and end your fucking pathetic life." Delic pulled the sword down and scowled at the man before lunging forward slightly sending the man screaming like a little girl running away like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Delic panted and limped back over to Hibiya, his anger finally fading as he took in the frightened sight of his prince.

"Hibiya-sama, I'm sorry I-" Hibiya had jumped off of Alfred and ran up to his Delic and hugged his waist tightly as tears started to spill, causing his crown to fall off. "Your highness your crown.." Delic said as he tried to pull away which only made Hibiya tighten his arms to keep him there as he cried more.

"Leave it." Hibiya commanded before nuzzling his nose into Delic's shoulder and kissing it repeatedly softly. Delic smiled warmly at the attention and dropped the sword so he could wrap his arms protectively around his prince.

Hours later, after having told Shitsuo the whole story and Delic having the wound on his back tended to Hibiya was being tucked into bed by Shitsuo, while Delic was in his own room trying to fall asleep. Hibiya looked at Shitsuo and stilled his hands.

"I want to sleep in Delic's room… That will be all for tonight Shitsuo." Hibiya dismissed as he got up from his bed and made his way down the hall to his blonde's door, his pure white night shirt flowing around his thighs before opening Delic's door slowly.

Delic had his back to Hibiya, and the prince could see all of the bandages wrapped around his chest, a pang of guilt running through him. The small prince walked up to Delic and placed a hand on his shoulder causing the blonde to stir awake.

"Hibiya?" The blonde mumbled sleepily.

"Shh…" Hibiya whispered as he leaned his head down to press soft kisses up Delic's back softly before climbing into bed with him. Said blonde turned around giving Hibiya a confused look. Hibiya simply wrapped his arms around his host's waist and looked into his pink orbs.

"Delic… You can not be my butler.." Delic felt sadness wash over him, having failed his task and being injured in the process. Delic went to open his mouth to mutter an apology before he felt soft, warm lips on his own silencing him. Delic placed his hand on Hibiya's cheek and kissed him back gently as their lips melded together. Hibiya was the first to pull away panting slightly as the kiss had taken his breath away. "Because I want you to be my knight." Hibiya explained breathlessly searching Delic's eyes for emotions that swirled and danced around in them.

Delic couldn't contain himself as a huge smile broke out onto his face showing off his perfect smile as he stroked Hibiya's cheek with his thumb.

"I would love nothing more than that Hibi-sama. I promise to always protect you and keep you safe, even if the cost of that is my own life." Delic swore as he looked back into Hibiya's golden eyes swirling with admiration. Hibiya flashed him a smile more beautiful than any he had given Shitsuo or Alfred. It was a true smile one sparkling with love and happiness. It made Delic's heart skip a beat. Hibiya threw himself at Delic and kissed him deeply on the mouth before pulling away and letting Delic brush his lips down his pale neck softly as Hibiya tilted his head back to give his blonde more access to his neck.

Delic had never been happier in his whole life. Jealousy was an emotion he had been feeling for so long. Jealous of Shitsuo for always being around his Hibiya and jealous of Alfred for receiving all of his love and attention. Now Delic had both privileges, and even a few more that he would partake in with Hibiya in due time.


End file.
